


Как все начиналось/ Метод Сэры

by porzellan_maria



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моя версия первого знакомства Дж2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как все начиналось/ Метод Сэры

**Все, что вы знали о мании величия и боялись в это поверить**  

Эрик не любил свою фамилию и поэтому взял творческий псевдоним - Крипке, Сэра - вообще поменяла и имя, и фамилию, правда ее причина, чтобы бабушка не узнала, что она пишет рассказы для «Плейбоя» - даже не заслушивает хмыканья, но еще больше Эрик Крипке не любил Вуди Аллена и Брукхаймера.

Ален - мало того, что невзирая на анекдотическую внешность - штамп ботаника- неудачника - весьма преуспел в личной жизни, и даже скандал дестилетней давности не пошатнул его репутацию, а сделал его в очередной раз отцом, так еще он занял нишу «психоанализ для чайников: все мои герои - это я, сам пишу, сам снимаю и играю» и не собирался никому ее отдавать.

А Брукхаймер - этот чертов рекламщик - как начал с рекламы костюмов Армани в «Американском жиголо» и Круза в полотенце в «Топ ган» так и продолжает. Дома в Майами у нас настоящие, вертолеты и незаметные черные «хаммеры», красные гоночные машины у полицейских - как не в фильме, так в сериале. А женщины, если не убийцы, мошенницы или жадные хищницы в поисках выгодного развода-замужества, то их место - на пляже или на подиуме, или на подхвате у мужчин в самом расцвете сил с нерешенной личной жизнью… И главное - зрители это смотрят и дают рейтинги… А под прикрытием высоких рейтингов можно делать все, что пожелаешь.

Крипке еще раз посмотрел на фото кастинга для прослушивания. И тяжело вздохнул. Опять не получится. Что за фигня. Зачем они будут соглашаться. Зазвонил телефоны - один за другим, выводя режиссера из мыслей о тщете «Голливудской золотой пыли»: завтра будет Тот Самый день - оба «Золотых мальчика» согласились на прослушивание. И, возможно, Стивен Кинг еще будет просить у него автограф, а Нил Гейман напишет ему сценарий.

Осталась самая малость - проверить «химию», вдруг Сара все же ошиблась…А вдруг нет - и он второй Орсон, или Квентин, на худой конец. 

**«Супер-Химия» или Новая Касабланка**

 Лимузин «от Крипке» приехал вовремя - в 8 утра, но пробки были рождественские. Дженсен успел прийти в себя и даже проинспектировать мини-бар. Правда там был, если не считать минералки и колы, лишь какой-то вишневый ликер, который он и выпил, а машина, наконец, благополучно достигла студии.

Джаред ехал на автобусе и пытался про себя проговорить роль, но не тут-то было - мало того, что он не мог никак вспомнить реплику Дина, так еще к нему привязалась не в меру разговорчивая девица-иностранка - все настойчиво пыталась у него выяснить – а где она могла его раньше видеть. Слава богу, она увидела в окно Перис и убежала с радостными криками ее фотографировать. На память или на памятник. Девушка крайне плохо говорила по-английски. Джаред машинально достал мармеладного медведя из сумки и медленно съел, с прикрытыв глаза - его версия приметы на удачу перед пробами.

В это время на студии Крипке в сотый раз перетасовывал фото и продумывал тактику. У него был приступ паники. Утром он понял, почему он выбрал Дженсена на роль Дина - он бы отдал правую руку за такого старшего брата, а Джаред - это же он сам - в параллельной вселенной, конечно. А тут еще пробки эти. Как знак - в плохом фильме по мотивам чеховского ружья, которое должно обязательно выстрелить.

Дженсен приехал первым, и Крипке не удержался и заставил его прочитать роль Сэма, хотя для него уже все было решено.

Через минуту после читки появился взмыленный Джаред - ему предложили выбор - передохнуть вместе с Дженсеном или прочесть роль. Джаред ответил не сразу - он смотрел на своего «старшего брата». Вот причина, почему ему не хочется встречаться с подружками подружек Чада. У них нет таких зеленых глаз. И краснеть они так не умеют.

Эклз почувствовал, что краснеет. Кошмары с Альбой - это были шуточки по сравнению с сегодняшним днем. Он сходит с ума. Он хочет поцеловать этого парня. Это что - так у него проявляется стресс?

Тут внезапно замигал свет и с хлопком погас. «Перерыв на полчаса по техническим причинам», - прохрипел невидимый голос по радиосвязи.

У Крипке и Сэры заело электронную дверь навороченного кабинета, поэтому будущие «звезды сериала» внезапно остались наедине.

Отдых с Дженсеном - почему я радуюсь этому, а не думаю о роли? Он выше меня и от него пахнет мармеладом, и он тоже из Техаса. Дальше связные мысли покинули комнату. Ноги перепутались, Дженсен и Джаред свалились на диван, перевернув по ходу дела столик - диван скрипнул, но выстоял. - Что это значит? - расслабленно (вишневый спирт, наконец, ударил в голову) спросил Дженсен, ответив на поцелуй Джареда - от него пахло чем-то сладким, и хотелось распробовать эту сладость на вкус.

\- Я думаю, это будет началом новой дружбы! - захохотал Падалеки и снова продолжил свою поцелуйную диверсию, - и еще я фанат вишни! Ты, что в наливке искупался - так боялся прослушивания или меня?

\- А ты ограбил кондитерскую, судя по стойкому запаху маршмеллоу! Пятилетка! - огрызнулся Эклз и перехватил инициативу в свои губы…

\- Дженсен, тебе не нужны пробы на старшего брата - ты такой и есть! Даже под градусом - «контроль-фрик» по жизни! - прохрипел Джаред, пытаясь отвлечь Дженсена от своих партизанских боевых действий в районе поясницы.

\- И уже знаю, кто сейчас получит по заднице… авторитетно,- сказал внезапно севшим голосом Дженсен, - если не поделится мармеладом или еще чем-нибудь вкусным…

В комнате света не было еще полчаса, как раз достаточное время, для «кристаллизации химии» по рецепту Сэры и просмотра результатов на экране в кабинете Крипке …


End file.
